The Story Behind It: The Legends: The Weather Trio
by pokemonlovinggirl
Summary: Part of The Story Behind It series. Ever wondered why Groudon and Kyogre hate each other so much and that Rayquaza is the only who can stop them? Well here's the story behind it that will probably explain it. It involves a love triangle, and shows how hatred can ruin lives. And no, there is no slash or yaoi or whatever you want to call it. I am unsure of the rating.


**PLG: Yo peoplz, this is PLG and this is my new Pokemon series I made.**

**Have you ever wondered why Groudon and Kyogre hate each other so much and Rayquaza can only stop their horrific fights? Well this story that I saw in a dream could explain it.**

**I do not own Pokemon**

Everyone knows that Groudon and Kyogre hate each other and Rayquaza is the only one who can stop them.

But has anyone ever wonder why?

People assume it's just the way of nature, but there's a deeper story behind it.

Eons ago, the world was actually pretty similar to the present day and Pokemon also still roamed the earth.

There were three best friends, so close that you could call them siblings. Their names were Don Ruby, Kyo Sapphire and Qua Emerald.

Don had fiery spiky red hair, golden yellow eyes, dark skin and he always wore bright clothes. He was loud and boisterous, he always spoke his mind and very emotional.

Kyo was his exact opposite. He had slick deep sea blue hair, cold yellow eyes, pale skin and he always wore dull clothes. He calm and quiet, you could call him emotionless and detached even, and a bit shy.

But the last one was not a boy, but a girl. Qua had long wavy emerald green hair, soft yellow eyes, perfect lightly tan skin, and she always wears loose and modest clothing. You could say she was the middle between the two boys and she was always kind and helpful.

Don and Kyo keep on fighting and arguing tirelessly, but Qua was the one who always helped them back to them all being friends, or so she thought.

Not knowing herself, Don and Kyo actually were in love with Qua, and they knew they were both rivals for her love, but they tried to get along for her.

One day, Don and Kyo both realized it was soon Qua's birthday, but they were so focused on trying to impress Qua and trying to downgrade each other so she would think they were better that they completely forgot about it.

They both had the same idea: to give her a Togepi because she always loved and wanted a Togetic or a Togekiss.

But there was a problem.

Don and Kyo both only have one Togetic (one male and female respectively) since they usually specialized in ground types and water types respectively and it would be useless to wildly chase after wild Togetic since the birthday was too soon.

Making a temporary truce, they bred their Togetic, getting an egg just in time for Qua's birthday.

Qua was very delighted when they gave the egg to her, not just because of the egg, but mainly because they settled their differences and worked together, like the best friends they are (albeit a bit strained but still).

The egg soon hatched, right as they were reminiscing the adventures they had together.

A female Togepi came out, happier than any Togepi they've seen.

When she hatched, she was like the symbol of the friendship they shared together, and they hoped it will be everlasting.

Unfortunately, they did not get their wish.

One unlucky afternoon, Qua and her recently evolved Togekiss took their daily flight while leaving her other Pokemon behind. Big mistake.

They bumped into the infamous Spearow flock, now back with vengeance, they attacked the helpless girl and Normal-Flying type ferociously and without even a shred of mercy.

Unfortunately, Togekiss was very weak leveled since she was more of pet Pokemon instead of the type who battles and that was their downfall.

They got pecked to death. A dead Qua hugging her dead Togekiss with both having a look of horror etched forever on their faces, their corpses stranded out in the middle of nowhere.

When Don and Kyo found out, they were devasted. Their love of their life, along with the Pokemon they gave her, the very same Pokemon that was the symbol of their friendship, are now dead.

Their bodies and minds wracked with seemingly eternal grief, changing their minds in ways that you can't imagine and you think are impossible.

They blamed each other for their love's death, and soon hatred was slowly consuming their minds and souls.

They battled each other out, with no Pokemon at all, just an all out brawl just their own bodies.

The fight continued on for days, weeks, months, with neither of them showing no signs of fatigue, just hatred.

Their hatred for each other slowly transformed minds, they could not think of anything else other than defeating the other, slowly forgetting the reason why they first fought in the first place.

Their hatred slowly transformed their souls, if anybody would look at their souls now they would've not recognized them, for they have been tainted by the darkness of their hatred for each other.

But their hatred also slowly transformed their bodies, and their bodies turning into ones of Pokemon and their types were the same ones they used to specialize in when they were humans.

Don transformed into a beast of the land. Now being a powerful giant dinosaur-looking Pokemon, his upside turned hard as the unforgiving and unplowed ground, and as red as his former hair and his underbelly a gravelly gray, but his once beautiful golden yellow eyes that used to expressed a range of emotions that no one would have believed existed now only showing unending hatred for his once best friend.

Kyo turned into a beast of the ocean, being the exact counterpart of his once best friend. His top half was as blue as his former hair and a white chin area as he looked like a giant whale. Like his now Pokemon-turned former best friend his eyes were changed, they were once a shy and a bit cold yellow but now they were darker and filled with overflowing hatred.

They have battled for such long time that I cannot even remember, but their fight had dire consequences.

Many people and Pokemon suffered and died, including the beasts' family and Pokemon, as the land and sea incarnates clashed with seemingly endless hatred and ferociousness.

Arceus and Mew were angered by their fighting and they wanted the suffering and death to stop, but they knew only one person could.

So they resurrected Qua and changed her into a Pokemon. She turned into a beautiful and powerful serpent-like sky dragon. Her main color was the same emerald green color of her hair and designs all over her body, and her soft eyes hardened into a fierce look, but if you look closer you could still see some hints of kindness left in it.

She roared a loud roar as she descended from the sky, effectively stopping the two Pokemon.

Her roar triggered their memories when they were human, and they looked at each other then at the airborne Pokemon who was once the human girl they loved with sorrow and regret, feeling ashamed of themselves.

They went their separate ways for their self-appointed banishment, Don going deep inside a volcano that he made and Kyo inside an undersea cave that he created.

Qua, knowing that they will soon forget their memories again because of the darkness and hatred that transformed their hearts, souls and bodies, made the Red Orb and Blue Orb, that were filled with Don's and Kyo's memories, and gave them to the few humans still alive and soon the two orbs ended up at the mountain filled with dead Pokemon that you know now as Mt. Pyre of the Hoenn region.

Qua soon made the Sky Pillar and made it her home, but there will always be a hole in her heart because she knew, that things for the three will never be the same again.

As time passed, the humans named the three now legendary Pokemon. Don was renamed Groudon, Kyo was renamed Kyogre, and Qua was renamed Rayquaza.

Now, you might be wondering how I know all of this. I'll answer your question.

I am Qua, the Rayquaza from the story that I just told you.

I request something from all of you and it will range in difficulty depending on the person.

Please forgive your friends that you felt that they have wronged you. I don't more people ending up like me, Don, and Kyo. Don't fight over something petty and selfish, and if you have done something wrong, apologize, if you have a friend that has wronged you, please forgive them.

I may be asking a lot from you all but this is my request, just this one favor.

Because hatred only breeds more hatred, and all hatred does is just bring pain, sorrow and grief.

Hatred transforms and changes you into something you never would want to be. It will change your heart, your soul, even your body.

Don't plunge into the darkness because of your hatred. Forgive and forget, that's all I'm asking.

It makes you do horrible things, often times it brings horror and death, and when you realize what you've done, all you'll feel is pain and sorrow and grief, and the painfully numb feeling in your heart.

I hope you will fulfill my wish.

As I know, I'll probably forever waiting in the Sky Tower, hoping that someday, somehow, Kyo, Don, and I will all be friends together again.

From Qua the Rayquaza

**PLG: The End! So what do you think of it? I take requests for the stories behind certain Pokemon that you want me to write and if you want me to then you can either review or PM me. Please review, favorite, and follow and flames shall be dumped in a black hole created by my Gardevoir.**


End file.
